deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Usalia
Usalia 'is a main character in the video game, ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami (Dangan Ronpa) * Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Hammer Big Yellow Prinny * Whenever Usalia is in battle she rides on the back of her Big Yellow Prinny. * This Prinny can be summoned at will and has many bombs in its stomach, the most powerful bomb it has can blow up the moon. Skills and Abilities Size Enhancement * Usalia has shown to be able to make people bigger. The biggest she has made someone is multiple times Earth's size. It is unknown if Usalia can do it on herself. Monster Skills * '''Flatty Dance: Usalia rapidly strikes with her hammer. * Assault Circus: Usalia charges into the enemy with her Prinny before jumping up and throwing a bunch of spoons like throwing knives and land back on the Prinny which causes it to shoot out a laser beam. * Prinnical Meteor: Usalia makes her Prinny grow to the size of a continent before throwing it at the Earth which causes it to explode. Overload Skill * Murmur of Rage: After getting her resolve to avenge her parent's deaths, Usalia turned Majorita's curse into her Overload Skill. Usalia's Overload turns her into a beast and switches her hammer out for claws which can hit every enemy if it only hits one enemy. It also boosts Usalia's attack and gives her access to a new skill. * Berserk Stream: Usalia charges at the enemy while slashing at them before jumping away and creating a massive ball of dark energy which she throws at them. Feats * Is a strong demon (Even the weakest demon can destroy every star in sight). * Can throw a giant Prinny this feat is calculated at 174.5 Yottatons of force. * Can keep up with Killia. * Scales to Red Magnus, who can destroy the solar system with a swipe of his hand and can travel from the Earth to the centre of the Sun in a few seconds. * Beat Goldion, who can punch so hard that it creates explosions so powerful that it destroys the planet. * Beat Void Dark, who can slam a massive drill into a moon so hard that it destroys both it and the planet the moon orbits. * Can take hits from Liezerota, who can destroy the galaxy. * Can take hits from people who can replicate the Big Bang. * Can fight people who can dodge galaxy spanning lasers. * Can fight Proto Darkdeath, who should be comparable to the real Darkdeath Evilman. * Can fight Baal, is has been stated that "the 4th-dimension is nothing to a Super Overlord". Faults * Is a child (Even though she's over 800 years old). * Can get distracted by thoughts that require a serious debate (Like how to combat the low birth rate and the pros and cons of free speech). * Murmur of Rage makes Usalia turn into a beast and she acts on instinct, not logic. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Female Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kids Category:Monster Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Princess Category:Rabbits Category:Rebels Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Video Game Combatants